The invention relates to a ladder scaffold device. In particular, the invention relates to a ladder scaffold device that permits a single ladder to provide a scaffolding.
Scaffolding is a raised platform built as a support for workers and their tools and materials. A scaffolding provides an elevated, generally flat, surface so workers can move laterally, as well as vertically, while working at elevations. In contrast to ladders, which provide a worker with limited lateral range of movement often only as far as a worker can reach, a scaffolding provides enhanced lateral movement.
Scaffolding generally comprises a plurality of vertical, horizontal, and cross pieces that are interconnected to form a scaffolding frame. A platform is then joined to the scaffolding frame to define a work surface for workers. Often these scaffolding frame pieces, which are interconnected to form the scaffolding, require two or more individuals working in unison to assemble the scaffolding. Also, the raising of the platform up to the elevated portion of the scaffolding frame requires two or more individuals working in unison to lift, raise, and assemble the platform to the scaffolding frame. Accordingly, a single user may not be able to assemble a scaffolding for use.
A scaffolding platform, which is often a 2-by-10 or 2-by-12 board, can be connected between two ladders. A bracket is attached to each ladder and the board is hung from each bracket. The board then defines a platform for workers to move laterally. While a single person may attach a bracket to each ladder, the raising of a board to each bracket often requires two or more individuals working in unison to lift, raise, and assemble the board to the scaffolding frame. Accordingly, a single user is not be able to assemble this type of scaffolding for use.
Thus, a need exists for providing a scaffolding that a single person can assemble and use, without needing two or more individuals working in unison to lift, raise, and assemble the platform to the scaffolding frame.